Homeward Bound (Dragonslayer Version)
by Clouds
Summary: A 3 chapter fic starring Shesta. Chapters 2 and 3 are not up yet. Chapter 1: Shesta is captured by Asturia and questioned about Zaibach. Rated PG for language, not content. Disclaimer: I know darn well that I (unfortunately) do not own Escaflowne.


Chapter 1:  
An Unexpected and Annoyed Captive  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I kinda changed Shesta's personality here. I gave him attitude. I really hope you don't mind. Fortunately, I didn't change the basic storyline.  
  
WARNING: The description (if there is one) of this fic says funny, but you are warned that it doesn't really get funny until the middle of the first chapter. So please don't read the beginning and then immediately decide that you don't like it.  
  
One bright and sunny Asturian afternoon, a council meeting was about to take place inside the palace. Asturia needed to have a good defensive and offensive army for their next encounter with Zaibach.  
* * *  
Meanwhile a Zaibach guymelef landed not far from Asturia's outskirts. A soldier climbed out silently. He snuck close to the border. All of a sudden he felt someone grab him from behind.  
* * *  
Allen Schezar and Van Fanel had been at the meeting for the longest 10 minutes of their lives.  
If I don't die in war then I'll die here instead, thought Allen, what have I done to deserve this.  
Van was thinking along the same lines.  
Just then, Kio came into the room.  
"Commander," he said, "We just caught a Zaibach soldier sneaking around our borders."  
"Good work Kio," said Allen, "Show him in."  
Kio pushed the soldier through the door. It was Shesta.His hands were tied and he looked very annoyed.  
"Um, Kio," said Merle in an unsure tone, "are you sure he's a soldier. He's kinda short-er-don't you think?"  
Shesta growled under his breath. How dare she insult him in public. Only Dalet had ever called him short.  
"Of course I'm sure," replied Kio, "Gaddes found his guymelef."  
"Well," said someone in the crowd, "lock him up. Can't you see were busy?!"  
* * *  
Shesta sat alone in the dungeon.  
Short! How dare she! he thought, Short, Short, Short!  
He was as obsessed with that as Dilandau-sama was with his cheek. And we all know how that is.  
Shesta wondered what he was doing there.  
* * *  
"HE WHAT!?"  
"Were very sorry Lord Dilandau, sir, but there was nothing we could do." said Guimel.  
Dilandau stood up. He wasn't happy.  
"So you're telling me," said Dilandau semingly calm, "that Shesta has been taken prisoner by the enemy?"  
The Dragonslayers nodded. Nobody said a word. Nobody wanted to take the blame.  
"Baka," he whispered, "how could he let this happen."  
"We don't know sir." replied Dalet.  
"Well get him BACK!", Dilandau shouted, "And be quick!"  
"Yes sir!" The Dragonslayers nodded and left.  
* * *  
Shesta heard someone coming towards his cell. It was a guard.  
"Get up!" he ordered, "You're wanted for questioning."  
"Here we go," muttered Shesta.  
"Don't be smart," said the guard angrily, "No one appreciates your sense of humour."  
"Didn't think so," Shesta muttered, annoyed.  
* * *  
"Um," started Miguel, "just wondering, how will we get Shesta back?"  
"Oh, we'll find a way." said Dalet, a little too over- confident.  
Miguel eyed him strangely as they climbed into their guymelefs.  
* * *  
The guard led Shesta into a court-like room. Then, Shesta spotted someone bad.  
"Wha-I know you! You're that Allen Schezar guy Lord Dilandau's always trying to kill! And you, you're that Van Fanny, right?!"  
"FANEL!" growled Van.  
"Same thing," replied Chesta.  
The guard hit Chesta.  
"I thought I told you to be quiet."  
"Buzz off!" retorted Chesta.  
Meanwhile Allen and Van were staring idly at this soldier.  
"Alright," shouted Allen, "let's begin the questioning."  
"Great idea," shouted Shesta, "I'll start. Where's my guymelef?"  
"WE ask the questions!" shouted Van.  
"I don't want your questions!" yelled Shesta angrily, "I want my guymelef. FORK IT OVER NOW!!!" He waved his fist in the air.  
Allen buried his face in his hands. He knew this would never work.  
"Let's try this again," started Van, "Where's the floating fortress now?  
"Do I look stupid to you?" asked Shesta angrily, "Like I would tell!  
"You had better!"  
"Forget it!"  
"Do it!"  
"No!"  
"NOW!"  
At this, Shesta simply stuck his tongue out.  
"Never mind," said Allen quietly, "Just lock him back up."  
"Suits me fine." muttered Shesta on his way out.  
* * *  
Miguel was still doubtful that they would retrieve Shesta on their first try.  
"Okay,"said Dalet, "I have a plan. We bust in, grab him, and get out!"  
Viole snorted. "Like that's going to work." he said doubtfully.  
"At least I'm trying!" retorted Dalet.  
* * *  
Meanwhile Shesta was debating whether to expect Dilandau to rescue him or not. Just then, the side of the castle exploded in flames.  
Shesta jumped. "What the hell was that?!" he yelled.  
Suddenly, the gate of his cell fell down. It took him a moment to realize that he was free.  
* * *  
Unlike the others, Dalet was having the time of his life. While Viole and Guimel fought with Escaflowne and Scherezade, he was using his flamethrower to full extent.  
"BURN!!!!!" he yelled, vaguely imitating Dilandau.  
Miguel gave a dry laugh as he heard that, but he decided to wait 'till later to ask Dalet if he was high or something. Right then he had to find Shesta. It didn't take him long. Soon he saw Gatty come around the corner with Shesta in the hand of his guymelef.  
"Time to go Dilandau-junior." yelled Guimel to Dalet.  
They flew back towards the Vione.  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  



End file.
